A Dangerous Dance
by TheFanFicGiant
Summary: This is the sequel to YCNHTMA this follows mostly Zayn and Liam in the beginning, but will eventually follow Louis and Niall. A One Direction fanfic. This is slash, so suck on Harry's big fat dick, since no one else will. ;D
1. Chapter 1: 19th Birthday Parties

**CHAPTER 1**

Zayn stared down at Liam sighing softly. He couldn't stop thinking about how Louis could see through their façade. Zayn had thought him and Liam had been careful, being with each other alone late at night, or during the day, as they would had they been friends. The Bradford boy put on his headphones, and began to play his iPod not caring what he listened to.

Zayn finally let his eyes shut, having not fallen asleep since Liam had fallen asleep on him. He couldn't sleep though, no of course not, his mind had to drift off to his nineteenth birthday party.

_Zayn spotted Liam sitting alone on his couch while everyone else was being social. He cautiously made his way over to Liam, sitting down next to him. Liam looked up at him, obviously sober.  
><em>

_"Why are you sitting by yourself? Where's Danielle?" Zayn asked, dropping his arm across Liam's shoulders. Zayn himself had not been drinking, wanting to stay sober so that nothing happened to him like something did on Louis' birthday night.  
><em>

_"Why aren't you wasted like you totally should be on your birthday?" Liam asked a bit concerned. He'd never seen Zayn pass up a time to get wasted. Liam didn't mind, he actually found it humorous when his band mates all were drunk and he was the only sober one.  
><em>

_Liam smiled up at Zayn after asking the question; his hazel eyes meeting Zayn's dark browns. When their eyes met, Zayn's heart skipped a couple beats; Liam's doing the same when Zayn had met his gaze. Zayn reciprocated the smile, leaning in closer to Liam.  
><em>

_"Answer my question first and then I'll answer yours," Zayn said, poking Liam's side, causing a giggle to escape him. Zayn chuckled, and slipped his hand under Liam's shirt, tickling him more.  
><em>

_"If you like being first so much then why don't you answer mine, and then I'll answer yours," Liam retorted a smug smile on his face. He pushed Zayn's hand out from under his shirt, his skin heating up from the unexpected contact that he had been given from Zayn. Liam was able to suppress a blush from coming onto his cheeks, not wanting to have Zayn, or anyone else that was watching them, to comment on it.  
><em>

_"Touché," Zayn chuckled, dropping his arm around Liam's waist, pressing his head against Liam's before pushing off, "Because I don't want to be in the same position Lou and Niall were, and are in."  
><em>

_Liam was cursing Zayn inside of his head; the male was being adorably cute, and fairly sexy as well. Liam was holding everything he had inside trying not to jump Zayn. Zayn on the other hand, was trying to provoke Liam, trying to hint at his feelings for the male every time he touched him.  
><em>

_"That's completely understandable, especially since they aren't slutty drunks and still ended up sleeping together. While you are a slutty drunk," Liam commented, placing his arm around Zayn's shoulder's pulling him closer as they both laughed at the truth of Liam's comment.  
><em>

_"So, are you going to tell me why you're sitting alone right now?" Zayn asked, his face getting serious. Liam made his face serious, although it was a completely feigned seriousness.  
><em>

_"I'm not alone right now, I'm with you," Liam said unable to hold his face any longer and began laughing.  
>Zayn's face deadpanned, and he huffed slightly. "No, I meant, before I came over here to keep you company," Zayn said smiling again, laughing, placing his forehead against Liam's.<br>_

_Liam huffed slightly, when Zayn came closer to him, his heart pounding harder than should have been normal. Little did he know Zayn was experiencing the same sensation, he had been causing his own inner turmoil. He couldn't have helped it though; he needed to be near Liam, needed to be touching him.  
><em>

_"Oh, alright. Well, I am enjoying watching the wasted act as such, it gives me a laugh," Liam said smiling at Zayn, pulling his head away from Zayn's, watching a few of his band members playing chicken. Which of course was not a good idea seeing as they were not in water.  
><em>

_"Liam, why isn't Danielle here with you? I invited her to come with you if she wanted, if you wanted her to," Zayn said smiling at Liam happily. He couldn't say that he wasn't glad that Danielle didn't come. He really only wanted Liam to come, and to keep Liam to himself.  
><em>

_"Well… Danielle and I are on a break… Or seeing other people… Sort of thing," Liam shrugged off, acting like it wasn't a big deal, even though it was.  
><em>

_"That… sucks. Still, you should be mingling, not acting like someone killed your turtle," Zayn replied, "She's stupid for breaking up with you.  
>Zayn rested his head against Liam's once again, doing a small dance inside of him about the news of the break up. He was beginning to feel like he had a chance with Liam. He wrapped both arms around Liam's waist, pulling him closer.<br>_

_Zayn knew he was trying to get Liam to see that he had feelings for the other; he was only being slightly discrete, amping up how affectionate he usually was with Liam. He didn't want to chase Liam away at all, so he wasn't straying too far from his comfort zone.  
><em>

_Zayn also knew that being this close to Liam, could take them to places unwanted, unexpected, create a situation that wouldn't be good for the band, considering that Niall and Louis were in their own little row.  
><em>

_The Bradford boy felt Liam's face shift slightly against his own. Hazel eyes met brown, their breaths mingling with each other's. Zayn's heart was beating a little faster, and by the way Liam's breathing was becoming ragged, so was Liam's.  
><em>

_Liam's eyebrows furrowed slightly, obviously annoyed, by what Zayn wouldn't ever know. He felt a hand grab his shirt, pulling him closer. Zayn would allow the Wolverhampton boy to take control, his body was slowly turning into jelly, so it was fine with him that Liam would take the control. Zayn only wished he could take control of this situation, having never been out of control. Even if he felt out of control, Liam was in control, and it calmed Zayn down if only a little.  
><em>

_He quickly felt lips pressing against his own. Quickly Zayn responded to Liam, moving his lips against Liam's, pushing against him, wanting to be pushed back, wanting Liam to take completely control of him. Their lips moved together as if they were one entity meant to be together.  
>Zayn turned towards Liam, his hands gripping Liam's hips, pulling him closer, their legs tangling together, his hands slipping under Liam's shirt and pants, getting a better hold on the males hips. One of Liam's hands was gripping the back of Zayn's neck, the other had moved under Zayn's shirt, his hand slowly moving up and down the male's chest, trying to get a positive reaction out of him.<br>_

_Suddenly they both realized where they were, and who surrounded them. "Maybe we should," They both began against each other's lips. Liam jumped up, Zayn getting up following after him quickly. They pulled their hands away from each other, only holding hands as they quickly went up the metal stairs, down the walkway and into Zayn's bedroom. _

_Liam pulled Zayn forward into the room, kicking the door shut, and locked it. He pulled his hand out of Zayn's, grabbing his hips, spinning him so he was pinned up against the door kissing him once again. Zayn had let out a gasp, soon muffled by Liam's lips. He wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, kissing him back needily.  
><em>

_Liam slowly led a slightly shaking Zayn to the bed, laying him down. As Zayn crawled back towards the headboard, Liam tugged Zayn's and his shoes and socks off. He began to crawl on top of Zayn, kissing him softly as they moved back. Once Zayn had fallen back on the pillows. They began kissing each other hard, their shirts and trousers discarded somewhere.  
><em>

_They didn't remember how they became naked; neither of them had expected to even come this far. Zayn especially didn't know how his ankles ended up on Liam's shoulders. All he knew is that he really wanted Liam, needed Liam, and that it seemed as though he was finally going to get what he wanted, after so long.  
><em>

_Liam, by some mirascle, knew where Zayn stashed his condoms and lube for times like this. Suddenly, he felt Liam's finger pushing inside of him, and he couldn't hold back the relieved moans that escaped his mouth. He was not only pleased by the sudden pleasure, but also the overwhelming feeling of having Liam this close to him was causing everything to be more pleasurable.  
><em>

_Liam continued to prepare him, continued to drive Zayn insane, moaning and writhing beneath Liam. He grabbed the male's face, pulling him into a kiss, their teeth and tongues clashing, battling for the dominance that was already established. The ways Liam was touching him was remarkable, being able to feel him up, kiss him, and prepare him. It was obviously a talent that Liam had hidden, that he only kept for the bedroom.  
><em>

_Soon Zayn couldn't take it any longer, he needed more from the younger male. "Li… Please… I need you right now… Please," Zayn gasped, whining. He bucked onto Liam's hand wanting more, begging for more.  
><em>

_"Always the gentleman with me aren't you," Liam whispered. He slowly pulled his fingers out, having already prepared himself for Zayn. He slowly pushed into the older male. His hands moved up to Zayn's hair, fisting it into his hands as he moaned out from the tightness.  
><em>

_Zayn cursed quietly, haven't never been on the receiving end of things. As Liam tugged on his hair, it distracted Zayn from the pain of his first time in this position, and the unfamiliar feeling of being as flexible as he never had been before. His legs slowly dropped to wrap around Liam's waist. Soon Liam began moving in Zayn, shifting his position every thrust. Zayn released a loud moan when Liam had found Zayn's prostate, all painful feelings leaving his body.  
><em>

_Their moans filled the hot air of the bedroom, Zayn's hand reaching up to grab the bars of his headboard, arching completely off the bed. He moved to Liam's thrusts, meeting him, causing himself more pleasure, and more friction against his own member.  
><em>

_Liam's hands moved down Zayn's body slowly, teasing his nipples, and moved down lower, to grab his hips. He thrusted into Zayn harder, as they both came closer to their climax. Zayn couldn't get a coherent word in edgewise, only moans able to escape, and only some times as he able to yell out Liam's name.  
><em>

_Liam smirked down at Zayn chuckling between low moans; he loved watching Zayn writhe underneath him, making it is goal to get him to do this as much as he could. The Bradford boy bucked up, letting Liam know that he was close, and Liam was a bit relieved, not aware of how long he was going to last.  
><em>

_They orgasmed together like they had been lovers for years, even though it was their first time. After Liam had pulled out of Zayn, throwing away the condom, they both relaxed, Liam resting his head on Zayn's chest. They glanced up at each other smiling brightly, not ashamed of what had just occurred at all. _

_Zayn and Liam had kissed for hours in Zayn's bed, having brought the blankets over them to block out the noise of the party that continued downstairs. They wanted to be close to each other, having never been able to be this way with each other before. It was new to both of them, to be so intimate after having sex. Soon they fell asleep their limbs, lips, and hair tangled with each other and the sheets. _

_Zayn jolted awake when he suddenly felt cold. He opened his eyes, seeing that the other side of the bed was empty. He jumped up quickly, his heart pounding; maybe he'd catch Liam before he had the chance to leave.  
>Zayn ran out of his room, which was unlocked, so obviously Liam was not in the bathroom. He looked down across his flat seeing no trace of Liam. Zayn winced and fell down when he suddenly felt a pain in his lower back. He cursed and slowly brought himself up and went to his bathroom to take pain pills.<br>_

_He figured that Liam had lied to him about breaking up with Danielle considering Liam had left him in the morning. He cursed himself for being an idiot and jumped in the shower, to rid himself of any essence of Liam. When he got out, he put all his sheets in the wash, and dumped his trash out, that's where the condom had been.  
><em>

_Zayn also figured that Liam would want his space after cheating on Danielle with him, so he decided it'd be best if he avoided Liam as much as he could. He didn't want to make Liam uncomfortable, he didn't want to scare him off more than he probably already had._

But of course Zayn wouldn't, couldn't ever forget what happened that night. Even though in the media's eyes he was with Stephanie in a romantic relationship, it wasn't true. She was his best friend; he allowed the public to believe that he and Stephanie were dating because it was a great way to hide him and Liam. Even though Liam wouldn't ever know until he spoke up first, Zayn had fallen in love with Liam a long time ago. That was why he broke up his first engagement, not that anyone knew, not even his ex-fiancé.

Zayn opened his eyes, and pulled his head phones down, unable to sleep because of his memory occupying his brain. He glanced over to Louis and Niall, who were now both asleep, and then allowed himself to look down at Liam with adoration. He ran his fingers slowly through Liam's hair. Even though Liam was said to sill be with Danielle, whenever she was around, he suddenly became the 'possessive boyfriend', not wanting Danielle to occupy all of Liam's attention.

"Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me, Zayn?" Liam asked sitting up, causing Zayn to come out of his thoughts.

"What?" Zayn asked not understanding what Liam said.

"You… Err… Seem to have gotten excited while I was sleeping. What were you thinking about?" Liam asked a smug smirk on his face as he chuckled.

Zayn stared down cursing a bit too loud and jumped up, running to the bathroom, locking himself in to fix his little problem. He cursed his brain for bringing that memory out of the vault. Liam stared after him a smug grin. He leaned back, placing his hands behind his head. His eyes wandered to Louis and Niall, smiling softly, and then frowned. He had gotten so caught up in Niall and Louis' drama; he forgot to work on him and Zayn.


	2. Chapter 2: Revaluation

**CHAPTER 2**

Liam and Zayn have been sneaking and fooling around with each other. This didn't start immediately after the night at Zayn's birthday party. Liam had wanted Zayn so badly, but Zayn couldn't handle all the pressure Liam was putting on him. It was causing him a bit distress, and made him pull away from Liam.

_His hazel eyes opened suddenly, not able to comprehend yet where he was. He moved his arms to try to get to a place where he could push himself up, or sit up, but something was wrapped around his body.  
><em>

_Liam's eyes cleared, the fog of waking up disappearing. He looked at his surroundings, but he was only met with Zayn's face, pressed against his. Liam jerked his face away, his lips pulling away from Zayn's, their hair separating. He looked around more, seeing that he was in Zayn's bed, in his room.  
><em>

_Liam stopped his jerky movements, not wanting to wake Zayn up. Slowly he untangled himself from Zayn. The Wolverhampton slipped out of the bed quickly, getting dressed as fast as he could, and worked at opening the door swiftly. He was becoming jerkier when he heard Zayn stirring in the bed. He rushed down the metal stairs, looking around, seeing that there wasn't anyone passed out in Zayn's and found that he was able to escape Zayn's flat with out a sighting._

_Once he was out of the flat he let out a stress filled breath, staring down at his bare feet. He hadn't bothered putting his shoes on, or buttoning up his flannel; he just needed to get out of Zayn's house to figure out what had happened that night.  
><em>

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk, ye old walk of shame. Who knew our own Liam Payne would be doing one of his own," Liam heard, he spun around and saw a smirking Louis.  
><em>

_"What are you doing out here?" Liam asked his face darkening.  
><em>

_"Well, I was going to talk to Eleanor, seeing as Niall is still pissed at me about New Years," Louis said shrugging. Liam figured he was going to talk to Eleanor about their relationship, because that's what Liam just figured he would do with Danielle because he wanted Zayn not Danielle.  
><em>

_"Well, you _were_ an arse," Liam replied mimicking Louis.  
><em>

_"Speaking of arses, how's yours?" Louis asked a smug grin on his face. Obviously everyone at the party had seen them, and heard them. Liam was a bit not okay with this, his own face completely flushing again, reaching down from his neck to the tip of his ears.  
><em>

_"Mine is great, actually," Liam coughed looking down, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably, and then gave a smug grin to Louis, "I don't know about Zayn's though, he was still sleeping when I left."  
><em>

_Louis sighed shaking his head a disappointed frown on his face, he knew Liam was a smart kid, hell; Liam was usually the one that gave advice. Right now though, Louis was doubting how smart he really was when he came to his own problems.  
><em>

_"Li, how do you think Zayn's going to feel when he wakes up and you're not there?" Louis asked walking forward to pat Liam's shoulders. His hands slipped down to button Liam's shirt, all the muscle structure getting his mind distracted.  
><em>

_"I know you're worried he'll reject you, or regret it, but remember, you were both sober when it happened. You have to deal with this like an adult, not like a fifteen year old boy," Louis said sighing exasperated, "I'll see you later Liam."  
><em>

_"Uh… Yeah, good luck with Eleanor," Liam said, Louis looked back at him confusion planted on his face before waving at him as he walked away. Liam Stared after Louis, quickly going to his flat to change his clothes. He suddenly slowed down when he remembered all that had occurred between him and Zayn the previous night.  
><em>

_It had been amazing, unexpected, but so wanted, so needed, and beautiful. Liam felt his heart pound from only the thought, the reminders of their night spent together. He knew he wanted to repeat that, and not only repeat that, but repeat the cuddling after, the bantering before. He loved being with Zayn in everyway that occurred that night. His mind wandered back to all the time they'd spent together in a purely platonic way, he wanted to keep that as well, but he knew he wanted romantic intentions placed behind it.  
><em>

_Liam was suddenly brought out of his reverie when there was a knock at a door. He looked up seeing that he was standing in the middle of his flat spacing out. Slowly, dropping his shoes, he made his way to the door, trying to get his mind focused, and was trying to get the haze from spacing out away. He cautiously opened the door, afraid that Zayn would be on the other side, and be pissed off. He was also afraid that if Zayn was on the other side of the door, he wouldn't be able to control himself. Liam was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop himself from grabbing Zayn and taking him again.  
><em>

_He sighed happily, smiling at the woman that stood in front of him. He stepped to the side, glad that Danielle came instead of making Liam call her. She entered and made herself comfortable in Liam's living room. Liam shut the door, and made his way to Danielle sitting down next to her, relaxing on his couch.  
><em>

_Danielle stared down at Liam's still mostly unbuttoned shirt. Louis had done a bad job himself, a bit distracted by Liam's drama, and Liam's muscles. She sighed softly and undid the buttons before redoing them. Liam noticed that his heart hadn't picked up when Danielle did this, he frowned slightly. He began to wonder if it had always been this way when he was around her. If he felt normal around this woman, and crazy around Zayn.  
><em>

_He shook his mess of curls trying to clear his head, knowing there was a reason he wanted to talk to Danielle. Obviously there was a reason she wanted to talk to him because she wouldn't have come to his flat on her own if she didn't have a reason.  
><em>

_"Liam, we should talk," Danielle said quietly, stopping her movements on Liam, becoming a bit unsure of what she was doing. She continued, knowing that if she didn't finish buttoning his shirt, it would drive her up an O.C.D. wall.  
><em>

_Liam hadn't ever seen Danielle hesitate with anything before; this was what caused his heart to quicken. He felt his palms beginning to become clammy, wondering what was going to happen, what Danielle was going to say. Slowly he nodded, indicating for her to continue with what she was going to say.  
><em>

_"Liam… I know I said we should be on a break, and try to see other people, but I- I can't… I can't get you out of my head," Danielle whispered, biting down on her lip, looking up at Liam from under her lashes. She took Liam's hands, feeling how nervous he was she smiled at him slightly.  
><em>

_Liam stared at her wide-eyed; he had not been expecting that. He had been expecting anger about something, or her telling him he had found someone, something that wasn't that. Liam pulled his hands away, rubbing them on his jeans, trying to get them to stop sweating.  
><em>

_"Danielle… I couldn't get you out of my mind either Last night at Zayn's party, it was so hard to not think about you," Liam murmured trailing off, looking away from her, a small smile forming.  
><em>

_"Oh," Her voice was a very defeated tone, "There's a but in there isn't there?" Danielle asked quietly, a sad, but kind, smile forming on her face.  
><em>

_"I've never hooked up with some one before. Although… I really couldn't count that as hooking up since we were both sober and there were mutual feelings," Liam rambled on, ringing his hands out, biting down on his lip, chewing it.  
><em>

_"Do I know her?" Danielle asked hesitantly. This made Liam snort, and caused a glare to shoot at him from Danielle.  
><em>

_"Yeah, you know him," Liam corrected, glancing up at her shyly, Danielle's mouth forming an 'o' shape.  
><em>

_"But… I can't be with him for the band sake. I mean… Louis and Niall are both fighting, and doing this stupid dance where they like each other, but won't admit it and… they are just being difficult. It's already making us all on edge as it is, if I start another thing, it could potentially tear us apart," Liam rambled putting his hands in his hair, leaning forward, trying to calm his breathing.  
><em>

_"Is… Is it Zayn?" Danielle asked hesitantly, she watched as Liam slowly nodded his head and glanced up at her.  
><em>

_"Liam… I don't even… What do I say?" Danielle asked him shaking her head beginning to stand up. Liam's eyes widened as a light bulb went off above his head.  
><em>

_"Danielle… I need to ask you a favor," Liam said suddenly, grabbing her wrist, his heart pounding faster than it had been the entire morning.  
><em>

_"What?" She snapped at him. Seeing his startled expression, she calmed herself and sat down, placing her hand on Liam's cheek rubbing it gently, encouraging him to continue.  
><em>

_"I love you Dani, you know that, you're one of my best friends… And I would appreciate if you kept Zayn and me in the vault… And keep our splitting up between us?" Liam asked, reaching for her hands again, trying to insinuate what he was trying to imply.  
><em>

_"Wait… You want me to be your… your beard? So you can date Zayn?" Danielle asked furrowing her eyebrows. Liam nodded hesitantly, his heart pounded as he waited for her answer, he knew it wouldn't be bad if she said no; he'd just have to be careful with Zayn, which wouldn't be hard. She sighed softly, bringing one of her hands to pinch the bridge of her nose.  
><em>

_"Liam… I will do this for you as long as you need," Danielle said smiling kindly, "I want you to be able to with the one you want to be. And hopefully, at some point, you two won't have to hide."  
><em>

_"Danielle! You really are the best!" Liam cried happily, hugging her tightly.  
><em>

_"Does Zayn know about this plan?" She asked quietly. Liam froze slightly from the question, both of them jumping apart when there was a knock at the door.  
><em>

_"Not yet, but I have a feeling I'll be telling him pretty soon," Liam said standing up facing the door.  
><em>

_"We will be having lunch soon, okay? I want to know what happened," Danielle said pecking Liam's cheek. He led her to the front door, his hand on her lower back out of habit.  
><em>

_"Of course, see you soon," Liam said opening the door for her. His heart skipped a beat, and continued in this manner as he saw Zayn standing there very disheveled, his brown eyes wide with worry and angry, his hair very sexed up.  
><em>

_"Oh… I see you have… err… I'll," Zayn started, Danielle cutting him off.  
><em>

_"Nope, I was just leaving. We were settling our affairs. Liam is all yours now Zayn," Danielle said winking, and walked out of the flat.  
><em>

_Zayn stared after her and stared at Liam angrily, stomping in. "You told her what happened last night!" Zayn growled as he made his way to Liam's couch, his heart beating quickly. After waking up, he got dressed as quickly as possible, waiting for his pill to kick in before he went to yell at Liam for leaving him.  
><em>

_"I'm sorry for leaving you this morning," Liam said softly, making his way to an obviously very angry Zayn. Liam shut the door quietly, trying to pull in a smug grin, even if Zayn had taken a pill, he was still limping. He sat down next to him, glancing at him, trying to show him how sincere he was.  
><em>

_All the anger Zayn had felt melted away when he had glanced into Liam's eyes. He huffed running his hands through his already messy hair. _

_"It's fine… I would have as well," Zayn murmured realizing the reality of what had happened, "I have before… so… it's understandable."  
><em>

_"Zayn… I… Last night…" Liam began, Zayn held up a hand to stop him.  
><em>

_"I know, it can't ever happen again. It was a mistake… yadda, yadda, yadda, I get it, it's fine," Zayn said, patting Liam's shoulder, smiling at him, it was so obviously fake. He stood up biting his lip needing to get away before his heart was crushed more.  
><em>

_Liam growled and grabbed Zayn's wrist pulling him back down, taking his chin in his other hand and made Zayn look at him.  
><em>

_"Zayn, last night was the best night of my life. I wouldn't have changed it for anything, and I wouldn't trade anyone else to do it with. I couldn't have been any better with any other people," Liam said smiling widely, dropping his hands down to Zayn's.  
><em>

_Zayn's eyes widened, and lurched forward pulling Liam into a needy kiss. His heart had just been about to break. Liam didn't mind and pushed back against Zayn's lips, their fingers intertwining as they kissed each other roughly. Because the kiss was so sudden, not enough air was sucked in before the kiss, they had to pull away from each other annoyingly.  
><em>

_"So… What does this mean… for us I mean?" Zayn asked looking into Liam's eyes happily, his eyes watery from the close call. Soon a frown formed on his face, his cool mask in place, trying to hide all emotions just in case his heart was indeed hurt.  
><em>

_"I want us to be together Zayn, I've always wanted it, but I guess… I haven't realized this until today," Liam said furrowing his eyebrows, breathing in slowly. Zayn knew there was in a but in there, Liam only did that when there was a but.  
><em>

_"But… We can't tell anyone. I'm not ready for other people to know, and with all the drama going on with Niall and Lou, I don't want to tear our band apart more that it's already being torn."  
><em>

_"So you don't want to tell the boys, our parents, or anyone?" Zayn asked. He was beginning to feel uneasy, queasy about Liam all of a sudden. He never though Liam would want to hide them, that he would feel the need to hide their relationship.  
><em>

_"Yes… and of course, Danielle has agreed to keep up the façade of being my girlfriend," Liam said, "More accurately, we're not going to confirm or deny our relationship status. It'll be implied."  
><em>

_Zayn pulled away from Liam as fast as he could, standing up and moving away from Liam before he could suck him right back in. His eyes were wide with hurt and disgust, he couldn't believe that Liam had thought that this could possibly be a good idea.  
><em>

_"I don't want to be your dirty little secret!" Zayn exploded with furry, "I want to be yours completely, I don't want to have to hide us. I… I have to think about this Liam." Zayn shook his head rubbing his face as he stormed out of Liam's apartment.  
><em>

_Liam could only be angry with himself. It made sense why Zayn was angry about it, hell he'd be angry about it too if he was in Zayn's position. He knew Zayn had been pinning for him for a very long time, but he could never admit it to himself until now. It was completely understandable that now that Zayn had a chance, he had to hide._

Liam sighed quietly, watching Zayn coming back, glaring at Liam, and sat down next to him, adjusting his pants a bit. Liam dropped his arm around the older male's shoulders, pulling him close.

"You know I could have fixed that for you," Liam whispered huskily, licking the shell of his ear. It had been months since Liam and Zayn started dating each other in secret, and their hearts never ceased to stop pounding whenever the other was close to them.

"Please, we're on a plane, any one of the boys could see, and one erection from you is enough," Zayn murmured, glancing around before turning to face Liam, their faces millimeters apart.

"Mmhmm, but it's a private jet," Liam responded quietly.

"You're the one that doesn't want the boys to find out, or suspect that something's going on between us, and right now you are totally not helping our hiding," Zayn retorted as a grumble, his voice very low due to the whispering.

Zayn's brown eyes darted around again to make sure the other boys were asleep, when his eyes met Liam's hazel, Liam knew it was okay.

He closed the aching gap, pecking Zayn softly on the lips, before pulling away again, needing to control himself.

"Actually… I was rethinking that," Liam whispered, glancing down sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 3: Harry's Jealousy

**CHAPTER 3**

Zayn stared at Liam with disbelief. His mind raced as he tried to figure out if he had just heard Liam right. He had never believed Liam would ever say that ever. He didn't think Liam would ever be ready to come out. He felt a headache slowly developing as he thought harder and harder, his heart racing at the thought that Liam could possibly saying what he'd thought he'd said.

"You were thinking what?" Zayn questioned, his eyes wide, leaning forward more to hear him better.

"I was rethinking our relationship," This caused Zayn's heart to skip a beat. He didn't want to, but he kept listening, hoping that Liam wasn't going in the direction he now though he was going in, "That we shouldn't have to hide anymore. I don't want to have to be careful. I want to be able to be with you publicly, be able to show you off."

Zayn's tense body completely relaxed, releasing a breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding. He smiled brightly, an unusually unseen action. Suddenly, his face fell, shaking his head, his nose wrinkling slightly.

"Li, have… Have you really thought about this? About the consciences, about quote end quote, breaking up with our girlfriends, and then coming out to our family, to the world?" Zayn ranted, making sure to keep his voice quiet, not wanting to wake the other boys.

"Zayn, of course I have," Liam started smiling happily.

"Liam… You need to rethink, and I… I just need to think," Zayn said look down at their hands. Liam nodded slowly and pecked Zayn on the cheek and laid down, away from Zayn.

Zayn stared at Liam, placing his headphones back on trying to think about what he would do. Trying to imagine all the possible out comes of their coming out. He really could only remember another time he had thought this hard, and it also had to do with Liam.

_Zayn sat in one of the bedrooms that was in the suit that boys were given while they were in America filming. He was pretending to sleep while the boys were doing whatever they usually did while Zayn was asleep. The matter of the fact was, was that Zayn was not actually asleep. He was wide awake. He was avoiding Liam, not ready to face him just yet.  
><em>

_Liam had given him a lot to think about. Of course Zayn said he would think, and he had, that's all he had been doing since his birthday was think, and think, and think, and think. He had been thinking harder than he ever had before over the past few weeks. Even after he had collected his thoughts, he hadn't been able nor knew how to get Liam and him alone long enough to talk thoroughly about it.  
><em>

_Zayn of course had just lost himself in his own little world as he thought about thinking, and what he was thinking about, and why he was thinking about it. He had been so lost that he screeched when his headphones were slipped off of his head. He turned around jumping, his brown eyes meeting hazel.  
><em>

_"Liam," Zayn whispered, his tanned skin getting a slightly darker tint to it, his brown eyes lighting up as a contrast.  
><em>

_"Zayn are you okay?" Liam asked stifling a chuckle, and sat himself gracefully down on the bed.  
><em>

_"Uh… Yeah… I… Actually wanted… Are the lads in the other room?" Zayn asked nervously, sitting up as he rung his hands, trying to slow down his rapidly beating heart. He glanced up at Liam, cursing himself for the action as he had now become distracted by the man's eyes.  
><em>

_"They're out, Niall found a Nandos somewhere in L.A., so they're trying to find it, but you know how Lou is with taking directions, he can't," This brought the bubbling laughter that both boys needed to break the tension, they soon became relaxed, leaning closer to each other, _

_"They'll be gone for a few hours. What was it that you wanted?"  
><em>

_Liam placed his hand on Zayn's knee, his other hand placing itself on Zayn's cheek, making him look back up at him trying to pull the information that he so desperately wanted out of Zayn's eyes.  
><em>

_Zayn wanted to just spill right there, he wanted to give Liam the okay, tell him everything was fine and he was okay with it all. What he really wanted was to be able to have a mind connection with Liam, so that Liam could just read all of his thoughts with out a hassle what so ever.  
><em>

_"I… I've thought about, and… I don't… I don't care if he have to hide from every one, I just want to be with you, and if that means hiding, then I guess I'll do that for you. If that's what you need, then Liam, I'll do it. I lo… I like you so much, I can't stand to be away from you any longer," Zayn whispered, his eyes darting down to stare at their now intertwined hands.  
><em>

_Staring at those hands, made him realize that hiding was definitely worth it. He needed Liam, obviously Liam needed him as well because he wouldn't have brought up the idea. Zayn knew Liam wasn't ashamed of him. Zayn knew that it was best for them at the moment, if they were able to keep their relationship to themselves, if they were able to spend their honeymoon phase together alone like it should be.  
><em>

_Staring at their hands linked together in such an intimate way gave him the confidence he needed to pull through with the plan. He was forever grateful to Danielle for agreeing to cover their relationship. Zayn knew that Danielle wouldn't be able to do it forever, so he realized he had his own obligation to find someone, but he would be forever grateful to that woman as well.  
><em>

_Zayn glanced back up to Liam trying to see his reaction, hoping that it was a good one. He watched as Liam's face widened with surprise, brightened with happiness, and glowed with joy. He pulled Zayn into a tight hug, hiding his face in the crook of Zayn's neck.  
><em>

_"I'm sorry it took me so long," Zayn muttered, hugging Liam back just as tightly, if not tighter.  
><em>

_Liam's hands moved away from Zayn's torso to Zayn's face, pulling the shaking Bradford boy into a hard kiss. Zayn's eyes widened, gasping softly, nipping at Liam's lips, kissing him back artfully.  
><em>

_Their hands soon made their way under each other's shirts, feeling both of their rapid heart beats and ragged breathing. Zayn couldn't take it any longer and torn Liam's shirt off. Liam had taken a more graceful approach and slipped Zayn's shirt off, their lips seeming to never break apart.  
><em>

_Zayn felt Liam's hands suddenly reach the hem of his pants, working on the button and zipper. He felt panicked, he wasn't sure if he would be allowed to stop Liam with out any judgment, or if Liam would want to break up their relationship already because Zayn didn't want to go any further.  
><em>

_"Liam," Zayn finally spoke up as his pants were about to be pushed off, "I don't think we should," Zayn trailed off as he pushed Liam off of him, moving away from him a bit, trying to get his pants back on.  
><em>

_Liam smiled kindly at Zayn and pecked his lips gently. "Hey, it's okay. I get it, you don't want to base our relationship on purely sex," Liam said leaning forward to peck Zayn again, "I get it, and it's okay if we don't for a while, it would be better if we didn't for a while. That's what you were going to say right?"  
><em>

_Zayn let out a breath of relief, and fell into Liam's chest, kissing the exposed skin. Liam, pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. Zayn hugged Liam back, unable to hold back a smile that was planted on his lips.  
><em>

_"Do you want to go out and watch the telly? The boys won't be back for a while still," Liam said chuckling happily.  
><em>

_Zayn shook his head as he breathed in Liam's sent, and shivered. He couldn't believe they were going to do this, he was so happy that they were, he just wanted to lay with Liam, and obviously Liam wanted the same as he tugged off their pants laying Zayn down, grabbing the blanket and covered them, holding Zayn in his arms._

Zayn continued to stare at Liam as his eyes and mind came back into focus, and slowly pulled off his headphones. They were about to land, and the only reason he knew this was because he could hear Niall squirming, even with a private jet, the shaking of the plane always freaked him out.

He sighed softly, smiling slightly at Liam, and scooted close to him shaking him to wake up. The boy groaned and slowly sat up before falling onto Zayn's shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

"Hey baby," He whispered hoarsely. Zayn went slightly ridged, and this caused Liam to look at their surroundings and frown slightly. "Have you thought about what we talked about?" Liam asked quietly.

Zayn nodded and placed his hat on his head, not exactly wanting to know the damage to his hair. "I have… and I think… I think it's a great idea Liam, I want to come out with you, but… I need to "break up" with Stephanie, and we need to let that settle before we come out," Zayn murmured, wrapping his arm around Liam's shoulder's as Liam wrapped his arm around Zayn's waist.

Louis caught Zayn's eyes and smirked knowingly, and Zayn and Liam stuck their tongues out at Louis. This caused Louis to laugh loudly, making Niall even more nervous, and curious. He looked at Zayn and Liam who were holding each other, and flipped them off thinking that they were making fun of him.

Niall was on top of Louis' lap hugging him tightly as the airplane shook, and screeched as it landed. Harry was already walking around the plane. Of course he had to go to Louis and Niall and sit on Niall to make the boy calm down, think about something else, and to make Louis notice him.

Because the other three boys were distracted, Liam took this opportunity to pull Zayn into a quick kiss, but of course their kisses could never be quick because they were so rare. They slowly became engulfed in each other, Liam's hands gripping Zayn's neck and jaw, pulling him closer, Zayn's hands gripping Liam's biceps.

"Now that's not fair at all! They get to make out while you attack us? Attack them!" Louis protested, trying to help Niall push Harry off of them.

Zayn and Liam pulled away quickly from each other, Zayn's hat falling off between them. They both reached for the hat their hands touching. Zayn whipped his hand back like he had been burned, he was too flustered at the moment to comprehend what they were doing, what they looked like they were doing. Liam took the hat and gently placed it back on Zayn's head chuckling. Zayn blushed darkly, glad for his darker skin to hide his blush.

"Get a room!" Harry yelled at them getting up towards the door, they were able to hear the cheering of girls outside.

Louis began to make kissy faces at Liam and Zayn who were sitting meters away from each other now. Niall got up, pulling Louis up with him kissing him softly before they headed behind Harry.

"So should we start right now? Or do you want to wait until you "break up" with Stephanie?" Liam asked as he helped Zayn up off of the couch.

"Well… I would like to, it's not like I ever confirmed that me and Stephanie were dating, and it's known that you and Danielle broke up, and that you're with some mysterious person…" Zayn trailed off.

Liam smiled brightly and pulled Zayn into a kiss, leading him to the door, pulling away slowly as they slowly climbed down the stairs. He made sure that he and Zayn's left hands were intertwined and never left each other's hold as they moved down the stairs, and signed girls various objects and body parts, and took pictures.

They entered their shuttle that they'd be taking to the hotel they'd be staying in. Zayn and Liam sitting together in the back, and Louis sat between Harry and Niall, his arms wrapped around both boys, focusing on his boyfriend, and his bromance at the same time.

Louis had noticed Harry's behavior getting bad since him and Niall had officially gotten through all that they had, and got together romantically. Harry had become extremely jealous that his best friend wasn't paying him as much attention as was normal. Which Louis was able to understand to an extent, he wondered if it was something more, or if Harry had acted this way when he was with Eleanor and he hadn't noticed.

Louis turned his head slightly to glance back at Zayn and Liam, and turned away again when he saw their faces really close, he didn't think anything off it. Then he looked again when he thought something of it and began to laugh.

"So are you boys finally coming out of the closet?" Louis questioned, smacking Zayn's hat off of his head.

"Oi! Don't touch my hat!" Zayn yelled as Liam quickly snatched it out of the air.

"Oh my god! Look at Zayney's hair!" Harry shouted obnoxiously laughing just as obnoxiously.

"It doesn't look that bad!" Zayn yelled back grabbing the hat and putting it back onto his head. He crossed his arms glaring at the three boys, Harry and Louis because they were the cause of Niall, his best friend's, continuous laughter. Every time he would sober up, he would look at the two boys then Zayn, then Liam and start laughing again.

Zayn grumbled curses under his breath as he scooted away from Liam who was covering his mouth to hide the fact that he thought Zayn's hair was hilarious, he of course, didn't want to hurt his boyfriend's feelings, knowing that he was self conscious about his hair.

Zayn wouldn't allow Liam near him in the shuttle, pushing him away with his feet, until the car stopped and the door opened. Zayn moved quickly to get out of the shuttle, arms still crossed, his back to the rest of the boys. Liam followed after the rest of the boys, wrapping his arms around Zayn's waist, placing his chin on Zayn's shoulder.

"Hey, we were just playing with you, but since we're at the hotel if you want… We could take a shower," Liam whispered in Zayn's ear quietly, forgetting that they had screaming fans all around them. Yep, their relationship would be spread quickly.

Zayn glanced at Liam, before turning his head to kiss Liam's temple, the action hidden by his at. Liam smiled brightly and moved his hands to Zayn's sides and began to tickle him. Zayn jumped laughing loudly and quickly moved away from Liam going to the fan's to sign everything he gave them and to take pictures.

Zayn had felt his left hand being taken by Liam's again when they finished, and pulled Liam's arm around his shoulder, so that their hands were intertwined, and so they were closer together. Right when they entered the hotel, they exchanged a small kiss, actually a few small kisses.

Harry had made sure to put himself behind both couples, knowing that even though Louis and Niall were not trying to make their relationship known, they were still all over each other. And obviously, Zayn and Liam were telling the band and everyone else about their relationship. He was shocked to see Liam and Zayn kissing, but as he listened to what they had thought was a quiet conversation he realized that they had been together for a long time.

So here Harry was, herding the boys to the elevator, trying to get them to their suit before they humped each other. Harry's mind drifted to that mountain town they had visited while in America, and the girl that had been there with a famous Kaiden. The girl had obviously liked him, and she was definitely his type, in his age range. He thought if he should contact her to see what she was doing, who she was dating.

Harry successfully herded the male couples into the elevator, leaning against the door staring at them, more so glaring than staring. He knew that he would soon become problematic for his band mates, but when he was jealous, he couldn't see anything else around him, focus on anyone else. He was still the youngest of the band, and the most sensitive despite what others thought.

Harry shook out his hair and coughed when the door opened, causing the couples to pull away from each other long enough to follow their management, and Harry, to their suit where they'd be spending the night.


	4. Chapter 4: El Fin

**CHAPTER 4**

Niall had led Louis to a bedroom, carrying their bags to the room, tossing them aside and flopped on the bed waggling his eyebrows at Louis. The eldest band mate chuckled and slipped his suspenders off of his shoulders and crawled onto the bed acting like Niall was his cowering prey.

Louis pounced landing on a hysterical Niall Horan and began to tickle him since he was obviously no longer in the mood to do anything. Soon they were wrestling each other trying to pin the other down onto the bed, Louis allowing Niall to over power him and grabbed Niall's hips as he straddled Louis.

Their equally blue eyes soon became half-lidded, soon they were falling into each other kissing each other needily, having needed each other for so long. They stayed in this position for a few minutes, just kissing each other again, needing to remember why they needed each other, why they suffered through all the fighting and more to be with each other at this moment.

Slowly after a few kisses, Louis pulled away, moving his hands back down to Niall's sides. "So… I was thinking… That we shouldn't hide ourselves, our relationship, I don't want to hide you," Louis murmured kissing Niall softly again.

Niall smiled brightly at Louis, his heart pounding harder than ever, and kissed him with more force than he had meant. "I… Yes! I want us to be public, I really do," Niall murmured, pulling Louis into a hug, kissing him all over.

"The reason is because one, the boys already know, it's hard to hide now that they know, and two because I don't want there to be the awkward tension that was between Zayn and Liam when they were hiding," Louis murmured.

Niall looked at Louis smiling brightly, and slid off of him laying down next to him. "Maybe… Maybe we should do a twit cam to come out officially tonight?" Niall asked looking up at Louis smiling slightly.

Louis was playing with Niall's hair, looking down at him thoughtfully a slight smirk on his face. "That sounds perfect, they won't believe us, so we have to make a big show of it, now won't we?" Louis whispered chuckling.

"Oh… right," Niall murmured blushing glancing away.

"Is that a problem, because if you don't to kiss in front of them that's alright, we don't need to prove it, since we know it's real," Louis murmured into Niall's ear, sucking on his ear lobe.

"If you keep this up, that might be all you have to do during the twit cam to prove it," Niall murmured humming at the feeling, turning his head slightly to allow Louis more access.

Louis chuckled at Niall's encouraging movements, and moved so that he was hovering over Niall, giving the boy love bites, which of course he had perfected to leave them with in seconds. His hands slowly wandered up Niall's shirt, and found his nipples teasing them.

Niall arched up into Louis' hands moaning quietly. "Lou… There are other people in this suite other than us," Niall gasped out, placing his hand over his mouth to cover his moans.

Louis sighed softly and nodded his head, slowly he moved his hands away from Niall's chest, and his lips from the boy's collar bone. "We should probably keep Haz company while Li and Zayn are going at it in the shower," Louis whispered.

Niall chuckled and leaned up to nip at Louis' lips. "Let's go in the living room… no the kitchen, I'm hungry," Niall said, pushing Louis up as he kissed him.

The eldest laughed and helped Niall out of bed and followed him into the kitchen, which of course had already been stalked with food for them, their management knowing how much they could eat already.

"Are you making food Hazza?" Louis asked dropping his head on Harry's shoulder, staring at the macaroni he was making.

Niall jumped by Harry's other side. "Oh my gosh! I love macaroni! Can we have some? Please!" Niall begged hugging Harry's waist.

"Are you sure you two are dating each other and not me? Yeah I guess you two can have some, but none for Liam and Zayn, they are having sex," Harry said pouting slightly.

Liam and Zayn had stripped themselves completely when they had entered the room they were sleeping in, they made sure they got the room with the king bed, not the two bedded room. Quickly Liam set up the shower, Zayn watching him with a large smirk on his face.

The Wolverhampton boy turned around his eyes widening at Zayn's lustful smirk, slowly Liam placed himself in the shower, never pealing his eyes away from Zayn's form. Zayn slowly sauntering towards the shower before getting inside and wrapped his arms around Liam, pulling him into a chaste kiss.

Zayn kept Liam pinned to the wall of the shower, feeling dominant for once, and Liam didn't stop him, wanting him just as much as Zayn wanted him. They kissed each other for a good amount of the time, but soon Liam couldn't handle it any longer and wrapped his legs around Zayn, the other male easily holding him up.

"Zayn… I need you," Liam whispered in Zayn's ear huskily.

Zayn gulped his heart beating a bit faster than it already was. His hands moved down groping Liam's ass gently before pushing a finger inside of Liam, soon he had all three fingers inside of Liam hitting his prostate repeatedly.

"Fuck, Zayn, now… I know it's not what we… Just please," Liam begged hiding his face in the crook of Zayn's neck.

Zayn's breath hitched, slipping his fingers out and placed the head of his member against Liam's hole getting ready to push in when Liam dropped himself down onto Zayn, causing both boys to yell out. They came back together quickly in a heated messy kiss, Zayn and Liam moving together, Zayn thrusting up as Liam pushed his hips down.

As they came closer and closer to their climax these movements became erratic, but continuously pleasurable until the moment they came together, moaning into each other's mouths.

Their movements slowed down to small spasms of the body, their lips meeting once again, but in a more chaste fashion. They now stood in too cold water as they kissed, unable to pull away from each other long enough to turn the knob to make the water hotter.

"I think that might have been a new record," Liam murmured against Zayn's lips.

"No… the bathroom at last month's photo shoot, five minutes and forty-five seconds. That was all it took, only because we hadn't had enough time to get that far when we snuck around," Zayn muttered chuckling.

"Oh yeah, not my best day," Liam chuckled, "No stamina that day what so ever."

Zayn chuckled and kissed Liam again, slowly pulling out of the younger male, helping Liam drop his legs back down. "Do you want me to get you pills before it starts to hurt?" Zayn asked quietly.

"No, you need to wash your hair, I'll get it myself," Liam chuckled as he ran his hands through Zayn's hair.

Zayn's face turned to a frown remembering his hair and how bad it looked. He kissed Liam quickly before taking the shampoo and began to massage his scalp. Liam chuckled, kissing Zayn's neck and slipped out of the shower, drying himself off. He walked into their room and dug through their bags looking for the pain pills that Zayn usually had to take.

Liam felt a wet warmth press against his body. "You're looking in the wrong place, I usually hide them in here," Zayn moved around Liam, lifting up his clothes, reaching under them into a hidden pocket, handing the bottle to Liam.

"So, how are we going to come out officially?" Zayn asked quietly as Liam popped two pills, turning around to look at Zayn, trying to keep his eyes focused on Zayn's, Zayn doing the same.

"Are you using my eyes as a mirror?" Liam asked after a couple seconds of staring into each other's eyes Zayn was doing his hair. Liam watched as Zayn's eyes came back into focus staring at Liam with a sheepish smile.

"No… I was staring deeply to stare at your eyes through my eyes," Zayn said trying to keep a straight face. Liam scoffed and smacked Zayn upside the head chuckling.

"You're such a wanker," Liam said pulling on a pare of boxers and pants, grabbing a shirt as well not wanting Zayn to have any eye candy.  
>"What! I can't help it! I look into your eyes and I see what you desire most! And I was trying to make that desire look better," Zayn said tugging on boxers as he followed Liam out of their room.<p>

Liam turned around and stomped towards Zayn. Zayn's eyes widened and slowly moved backwards trying to figure out what Liam was going to do to him. He felt the younger boy's hands grab his face and pull him into a hard kiss. Zayn smirked in the kiss, his hands going to Liam's hips and up the back of his shirt to pull him closer.

"You are a wanker you know that, and for that, I will make your hair a living hell," Liam said with a scary happy smile.

"Oh! Look, our very own Ziam couple! Guys look, it's Liam and Zayn!" Louis said excitedly, Louis and Niall moving opposite ways from each other to show the computer and that the webcam was on.

Zayn ducked down to the ground, the camera no longer seeing him because he was on the floor. Liam with a bit more class slowly fell to the ground. He looked at Zayn smiling a bit brighter than he had been.

"Do we want to tell them now that they've already seen us?" Liam asked quietly.

"Yeah, might as well, we're going to come out anyway," Zayn said chuckling, kissing Liam softly, "I love you Liam."

"I love you too Zayn, so, so, so much, now let's get our Ziam on!" Liam said crawling with Zayn to the couch, before both of their heads popped over the shoulder, to stare at the camera.

"So we're doing a twit cam! What brought this on?" Liam asked, placing his head between Niall and Louis' heads, Zayn placing his head next to Liam's.

"Well, we were about to tell the fans something important, but then we heard you guys fighting, and got us distracted," Louis said looking up at Liam, "They only heard you guys, and saw Zayn in his boxers, but that's it."

"Oh! Well, Zayn was using my eyes as a mirror, and that's why I was yelling at him," Liam said smiling, ruffling said boy's hair.  
>Zayn leaned away fixing his hair. "He just doesn't believe that I was looking into his eyes to find his deepest most desire, and once I found out what it was, I had to make it look perfect," Zayn huffed, leaning his head against Liam's.<p>

"Do you boys have anything to say to the fan's before we tell them what Niall and I were going to say?" Louis asked chuckling as he watched the tweets flying in, them becoming crazy.

"Why yes we do Zayn, don't we?" Liam asked looking over to Zayn making his best fake serious face.

"Yes we do Li-Li," Zayn said copying the face before moving to close the distance, catching Liam's cheek as the boy turned around to face the camera.

"We're dating!" Liam said happily, soon more tweets were flying up, Louis whispering a few of the questions to Liam.

"We started dating when we got to L.A. this year, yeah, that long," Liam said thoughtfully.

"Wow, I was way off, Niall, I owe you two hundred dollars worth of Nandos, and Harry, I owe you two hundred cats," Louis said chuckling. Harry hollered laughing hysterically and ran away into the kitchen to get more food.

"What did Louis and Niall have to say?" Zayn asked in a very girly voice, kissing Liam's cheek again, moving down to give him another love bite.

"I'm still mad at you!" Liam said shoving Zayn away from him, but got himself tackled.

"Well! Since their cat is out of the bag," This got Louis another hysterical laugh from Harry, and Niall because Niall was laughing because Harry was laughing at something so stupid, "Niall and I have to release a cat, shut up Haz! We're dating, no… Not Larry Stylenson! Niall and I are dating you silly girls! Not Haz and I," Louis said waggling a finger at the camera.

Louis felt his arm stinging a bit and looked at Niall who was pouting, cocking an eyebrow at him. "You told them with out me! You wanker!" Niall grumbled turning away from Louis.

"See! I told you we are!" Louis said laughing, and pulled Niall into a hug, the boy struggling for a few minutes until he finally calmed down, and stared at the tweets.

"We started dating yesterday! It's been a long journey to get this boy, he hasn't made it easy," Louis said smiling as he gave Niall a noogie.

"New Years Eve at Lou and Hazza's party, we were drunk," Niall said smirking at the question, and looked up at Louis.

"No, Liam and Zayn were not drunk when they first hooked up ironically, I think that's what they were avoiding is doing what we did," Louis replied, kissing the top of Niall's head.

"Hazza will take over the twit cam, we are gonna go… NO! That's rude!" Niall gasped out at the comments that began to pop up, "We have another interview in a week or so, your questions will be answered! Bye, bye!"

Niall and Louis quickly got up from the couch running to their room, wanting to fool around before Harry came in to sleep. Harry sat in their spot waving at the camera an all-knowing smirk on his face.

"I don't have a girlfriend… yet. Yeah, I have a girl in mind, she probably has no idea, which reminds me, I need to tweet her!" Harry said smiling at the camera as he whipped out his phone, tweeting quickly.

Harry's lips twitched up and began to mess around as usual on the twit cam, prank calling anyone he could.


End file.
